Satellite Screw-Up
Satellite Screw-Up is the seventh comic in Season 5 of Sibling Rivalries, and the 44th comic overall. Plot PeachMaps (a parody of Google Maps) is about to take a new picture of Wisconsin Elementary School to put online. Packie accidentally trips and takes Zalma down with him right when the picture is taken from outer space. Thanks to Joel, now Pablo thinks Packie kissed Zalma, and is looking for revenge. Now it is up to Francis to save the day and keep Packie from getting beat up. Character Appearances = character's debut = character does not speak throughout comic = character is mentioned only = character appear in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only McReary-Wilson Family * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary McReary Siblings' Friends * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena * Claude Tena * Zalma Torres * David Saldivar * Braulio Guillen * Armando Vasquez * Joshua Jackson * Eric Serrato * Jose Gonzales Wilson Family * Adrian Wilson * Troy Wilson * Steve Madison Antagonists * Pablo Torres * Joel Gonzales Others * Officer Charlie Macias * Officer Fred Miller * Maria Arrayga-Tena * Cesar Tena Trivia * Absent: Maureen McReary-Wilson, Hector Wilson, and Aiden Wilson * At 22 pages, this is so far the longest regular comic of the series. It is almost a long as "Meet The Robots!", the first special comic of the series that was 25 pages long. * This comic is similar to the Season 2 comic "Dodgeball Mishap", which is also about Pablo being mad at Packie for doing something to Zalma (although it was later revealed that it was actually Joel Gonzales and James Johnson that injured her in the earlier comic). * This is the first time Pablo speaks since "The Return of Armando Vasquez" (although he had one line in "Straight Outta Green Bay"). In fact, this is one of the few comics that all of Salvador's friends (except Claude, of course) have a speaking role in. * This comic is similar to the subplot of the Victorious episode The Bad Roommate, which involves Jade West being embaressed because a satellite caught her scratching her nose and people thought that she was picking it. At the end of the episode, the satellite retakes a picture of Hollywood Arts, but Robbie Shapiro, who was trying to shoo away a bee, accidentally falls on Jade right when the satellite takes the picture (which is exactly what happens to Packie and Zalma in this comic), making them look like they were kissing. * First appearance of PeachMaps, as well as the social network site Barker, which is a parody of Twitter. * Pablo interacts with Joel in this comic, being the second time that the two speak to eachother in the main series. ("Dodgeball Mishap") * Pablo's shortness is referenced again. (Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures) * Third time the interior of the boys' restroom at Wisconsin Elementary School appears. ("The Amnesia Act of 2015", "The Lockdown") * When Pablo gets really furious at Packie after he calld him an "overprotective, naive little idiot", his face turns red. GTA Nerd made this more noticeable by coloring his face with a red crayon. This is similar to what he did in the Season 1 comic "Frightful Football Reunions", when he colored Derrick's eyes red with a crayon in one scene. Comics in the series are not colored at all (except for the "Sibling Rivalries" logos on the cover for every season), which makes this comic and "Frightful Football Reunions" quite unique. * This is by far, the first ever comic that Gerry does not mention anything football-related at all throughout the entire comic. It is also one of the few comics to not have Derrick acting "nerdy" in. * Second time Joel appears shirtless. ("Gonzales Vs. McReary") * It is revealed that Packie is allergic to bees. * The satellite image of Joel Gonzales naked also appeared briefly in Turner's Second Chance, in the chapter "Officer Michael Smith", again being censored. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics